Land Before Time: Ali and Doc's Longneck Journey
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: We saw Longnecks save the world, but where was Ali and Doc when Littlefoot and his friends and family were fighting the Sharpteeth. This might be one story. Check it out. LBT 10 Alternate Story.


Hey guys. I was thinking – Where were Ali and her herd **AND** Doc and Dara (From the series) during The Great Longneck Migration?

So, I came up with this fic that might explain it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to LBT or anything affiliated with it. This is my interpretation of the idea of Doc, Dara, and Ali's Herd being in LBTX.

(Story Begin)

We know how Littlefoot and his Grandparents got to the Longneck Valley to help save the world. We also know Littlefoot's friends even helped them with their own contributions. What we DON'T know is where Ali's Herd, as well as Doc – with his lady friend Dara – were during the movie. Here's what might have happened.

(Scene Change)

Ali woke up from her sleep story to find her mother was coming towards her, "Ali, it's time to go. The Old One's gathering the herd."

"Coming Mother," replied Ali.

The herd left the valley they were spending a few days in and headed towards the Longneck Valley.

(Time Change)

It was about 2 Bright Circle passes (2 days) since the journey started and the herd was joined by about 5-dozen more longnecks. (Safety in Numbers, right?) Ali was scouting ahead until she bumped into a _big_ Longneck. The Longneck looks down, but mistakes Ali for another Longneck he knew.

"Littlefoot, is that you?" asked the Longneck.

"Littlefoot!? You know Littlefoot?" asked Ali, amazed that this Longneck stranger knew the Longneck she is friends with.

Ali's mother and the Old One approached.

"Please, excuse my daughter," said Ali's Mother.

"That's quite alright Miss," said the Longneck before turning to Ali, "I know Littlefoot, how do **you** know Littlefoot?"

"I met him at the Great Valley a few years ago," Ali said.

"Are you saying you know the Little Longneck that our little Ali knows?" asked the Old One.

"I do. Name's Doc. This here is my Lady-Friend, Dara. Though folks (i.e. Dinosaurs) call me 'The Lone Dinosaur.' I'm not so alone NOW, am I?"

"I can vouch for that," said Dara, in a flirting sort of way.

"I take it you're heading the same way we are?" asked Ali's mother.

"I suppose so, if you're talking about the sleep stories," said Doc.

"We are. Would you like to join us? I think we're getting close," asked the Old One.

"I don't know. What say you, Dara?" Doc asked his lady friend.

"I wouldn't say no to an offer like that. We'll continue wandering after this journey's over," said Dara.

"Sound's like a plan. We're in," said Doc.

"Well, let's get a move on if we're going to get there," said the Old one. They started walking again.

They traveled onward for another Bright Circle passage. Soon they saw it – The Longneck Valley.

(Scene Change)

Ali was wandering around the Longneck Valley when she saw Littlefoot run up a hill. (This is just after Littlefoot was told that Bron is his father.)

"LITTLEFOOT!" Ali tried calling out to him, but he couldn't hear her. She saw a big Longneck – Bron – go up to talk with him. She decided to try to talk to him later.

(Time Change)

Later never came. He was always spending time with his dad. She found that out by overhearing Grandpa Longneck telling Grandma Longneck about Bron being there in the Valley. She couldn't exactly blame Littlefoot, because he never knew he had a dad, let alone that he was alive and well. She lost her dad to a Sharptooth battle that, due to his sacrifice, was able to save the herd. She would try again later.

(Time Change)

Ali was talking with Doc and Dara about an hour after she decided to leave Littlefoot alone with his dad. She was just finishing up telling him how they met (i.e. 4th movie).

"So, Doc. How did **you** and Littlefoot meet?" asked Ali.

"Well, it was a few years ago as well. I'm guessing it was after your adventure with him, because those flowers must be SOME cure. Grandpa Longneck was able to help me save Littlefoot's life," said Doc. He proceeded to tell Ali about his side of the Adventure (i.e. 6th movie) and Ali was amazed that Littlefoot actually stepped inside of a Sharptooth's mouth and not get eaten. "So, I continued traveling until a few weeks ago when I met Dara here."

"And we were traveling partners ever since," finished Dara.

"WOW! That's impressive," said Ali.

"Now, why don't you head on home? Your mother probably wants you back before too long," said Doc.

"See ya tomorrow, Doc and Dara," said Ali as she started leaving for her nest.

"See ya tomorrow, Ali," said Doc and Dara.

Ali left for her mother who had a nest built for her. She went to sleep hoping to talk to Littlefoot tomorrow.

(Scene Change)

Ali woke up to a Sharptooth's roar. She, her mother, and Old One went to the edge of the Valley's rim. She saw Littlefoot's Father battling one Sharptooth, Littlefoot's Grandparents battling another, and Littlefoot's friends along with another big Longneck battling a third. She tried to go down to help, but Doc stopped her.

"I think they can handle it by themselves. Besides, it's time," said Doc.

"You want ride on top of my head?" offered Dara.

"Sure," replied Ali.

Ali jumped on Dara's head and she rose up to her full height. They watched as Littlefoot led his friends and newly found brother - Shorty - to tripping the Sharptooth into falling down the hillside and colliding with the other Sharptooths. The Longneck Family and Pat raced up the hill and got into position just before the eclipse started.

"The Bright Circle's gonna fall. WE HAVE TO CATCH IT!!" shouted Littlefoot.

Every Longneck in the Valley somehow heard this and responded accordingly. The Longnecks got up on their tippy-toes and during the Solar Eclipse the Longnecks held their positions until it was over (about 4 minutes later).

"Longnecks save the world," said Cera amazed, before deadpanning, "This is gonna **kill** my dad."

(Scene Change)

Ali was hanging back, away from Littlefoot and his friends. She overheard him talking about his difficulty about choosing who to stay with – Bron or his Grandparents. She continues to look on as Cera, Petrie, Duckie, and Spike (well, maybe not exactly) sing to Littlefoot about true friendship lasting lifetimes. Ali agreed silently wholeheartedly with them. She and Littlefoot share an unbreakable bond as well. She now knows that her path and Littlefoot's path wasn't meant to cross here. So she silently left with her family. Wandering to the next valley for food and sleep. Doc and Dara made their own way. Eventually they both meet up with Littlefoot again in the Great Valley before too long of a time passed.

(Story end)

Well, that was it.

How did ya like it?

Good

Bad

Review and tell me.

OR you can just PM me to tell me.

hmm - just over 1200 words this time. Probably my shortest fic right now. Oh well.

I have another Land Before Time fic up. Please be sure to read it.

Later,

RDF1


End file.
